The Savior
by The messed up writer
Summary: It would be a nice trip they said. Kidnapped and put into a french brothel is real nice... I fight back, nearly die, and a special friend (possibly more) saves me on my deathbed. My name is Lauren Chambers, and this is my story. Rated M for attempted rape, death and gore, language, and lemons (F/F). Set in the Fear universe.
1. Chapter 1:The Savior

Chapter 1: The Savior

The sounds of my cries for help were useless as I was dragged to the door. My name is Lauren Chambers, and I am the definition of screwed right now. Rewind three days and you'll find out why.

I was taking a trip to Paris, enjoying my time here, getting souvenirs and all that, but after a while, I had no clue where I was. I saw man up against a wall, and decided to ask him for directions. He said follow me and I'll take you back to your hotel, and I followed him. He led me through an alley saying it was a shortcut, but I got jumped by some thugs and knocked out.

I woke up with a bruised eye and a pair of handcuffs on my wrists, attached to a pipe on the wall. Obviously I screamed and struggled, both of which yielded nothing, but that didn't stop me. After a few minutes of pulling against the pipe, I actually pulled it out of its place. There was nothing in the room at all, other than the pipe that was in the wall, but now out of my handcuffs and in my hands. I opened the door, but it was locked. Now I not just going to sit and wait for death or whatever horrible fate I had in store, I was going to show them what it's like to deal with a Kansas girl. I began to bash the handle with the pipe, and it broke off, allowing me to exit the room. I opened the door, only to be grabbed by a pair of hands and slammed against the wall. I was rendered unconscious as he stabbed me with a needle and injected it.

The next time I woke up, I was in a room, on a chair, and with two men beside me with rifles. In front of me was a man behind a desk.

"Well, I see you're a fighter, that or you really want to get to your new job here." He said.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" I said as I grew more and more nervous.

"Why, you are at _Club De Strip_ young lady, and you get to be our new servant." He said calmly. Now I didn't know much french, but it was fairly obvious what those words meant. Strip Club. Panic filled my voice and mind as I realized the card I've been dealt.

"What?! Please, I don't want to do this! I'm not even from here!" I pleaded.

"Why do you think we kidnapped you? Tourists are always so naive. But I'll tell you what, I'll give you two days before you start your work here, okay?"

"Oh God, what have I gotten into?" I silently asked no one. After the conversation, I was taken to where I would sleep. I just slept, ate, and thought about everything. How I would escape, what I would do if I didn't. After my two days, a 'client,' I guess you call him, wanted me for an hour. Apparently, I was paid a very hefty amount for being a virgin. I was escorted to my room, crying as I struggled against my escorts, and we were now back at the beginning. One of the men opened a door, and the other tossed me inside, quickly closing the door behind me. I got up and saw a man against the wall in the room as I just wept. He grabbed me and started to force me to the bed across the room. I struggled and struggled but to no avail. I was already naked, but as the man forced me to the bed, he put his weight on me and undressed himself as well. He took off his pants and underwear and shoved his dick in my face.

"Suck it!" The man said. I kept my mouth closed as I still struggled, but he just pried my mouth open instead. When he shoved his dick in my mouth, I gagged and did everything that I could to make him stop. Then it all happened in what felt like seconds. I did something that I knew would cause him agony. I bit down... really hard. He went from giving moans of pleasure to screams of agony in two seconds flat. He tried to pry my mouth open again, but I tried to hold his hands away and shove him away, while still having his dick in my mouth. He fell to the ground, but I was still biting when he fell causing it to rip off of him. I spat out his dick, got up, and kicked him in the mouth.

"Motherfucker! You deserve this and more!" I screamed as I stomped his head in. I stopped after a few seconds, and he was still breathing, but barely moving. While I was doing this, guards were unlocking the door and restraining me. Minutes later, the man I talked to earlier came in, with a pair of pliers. Some other men came in and hauled the dick-less man out of the room.

"What the fuck have you done!" The owner of this place said, or that's what I assumed. "Now we have to punish you, and I know just how we're going to do that." He punched me in the gut and grabbed my mouth as I groaned in pain. He stuck the pliers in my mouth and grabbed a tooth with them. I screamed in agony as I felt him wiggle and pull the tooth out, slowly. After a while, it came out, along with a lot of blood. He dropped the tooth, and was about to do it again, when gunfire echoed throughout the building. He stopped his torture as I just cried, and walked to the door, saying something, but I didn't listen. I fell down as I was dropped by the guards, and crawled up to a wall. Everyone left the room, and the door was likely locked now. I was scared to death, and screwed on so many levels it was not even real. Then I decided, I'm not living a life filled with rape, that was fate I would never let happen. I got up, grabbed a vase that was on a table, and smashed it. I grabbed a shard, and looked at my wrist. This was it, I felt unsure about what I was doing, but I knew that it was this or suffer without a break. I winced in pain as my wrist began to bleed crimson red. Then my other wrist felt the same. I tossed away the shard and collapsed against the wall and waited for sweet death to come and take me away. I hope if there is a God, which I'm doubting on now, that I won't go to Hell. Then the door burst open, and the man who ripped out my tooth was covered in cuts and bruises. He closed the door behind him and grabbed the pliers again. "Oh, well, can't really fix those wrists right now, but I'll make sure you'll still suffer in your last moments." He said while coming closer. Right when he got down in front of me, I weakly crawled in a corner and hid my face from him. He said nothing as he got back up. I heard the sound of his pants coming undone, but I felt so afraid that I just couldn't do anything but whimper and cry. Then I felt something enter my backside. He was moaning as I just screamed and cried and whimpered, feeling completely helpless. Then, I heard the door collapse to the ground, and a hiss of some sort. I heard him scream in pain and stop moving, then he fell the ground behind me. I didn't look away from the corner, still in shock of everything going on.

" _Oh you poor thing."_ I heard a female voice say in my head. This snapped me out of my trance, and I weakly turned, feeling darkness taking me away as I did so, and saw some black, eyeless, alien-like creature. I would've screamed, but I was so weak that I just laid there in shock. It picked me up and placed me on the bed softly, being careful with me. I just closed my eyes and cried, hoping for sleep to take me away from the pain. I ended up falling asleep, but not before I felt something like lotion being rubbed on my wrists and my mouth being opened for some reason. I was out before I found out.


	2. Chapter 2:Not Dead Yet

**Hello everyone, if you are reading this... I have died. I will no longer update anymore, because I am dead.**

 **Xander: Did that get them?**

 **Author: Oh my God it did, the looks on their faces!**

 **You guys: Shut up, we didn't fall for anything, now write the damn story.**

 **Author: Okay okay, geez, well I should've known you guys came here for the stories and not my humor.**

 **You guys: (Pulls gun out) NOW!**

 **Author: Oh shit. (Typing, typing, typing...)**

Chapter 2: Not dead yet

"Uhhhh." I moaned as I got up, feeling like complete and udder shit. But I couldn't get up, a pair of black hands wrapped around me.

" _Shhhh my child. You're safe now. Please rest."_ A female voice echoed in my head. Then I remembered what had previously happened, the attempted rape, the torture, the creature... fear began to cloud my mind, and the creature must have sensed it. _"Don't be afraid, I am a friend. Do you need anything?"_ She said. She had a really gentle voice.

"No, what happened?" I just went with it, she was friendly so far.

" _I saw what was happening here, and I saved all of the females forced to do... horrible things, then I saw you. I killed that monster and healed you."_ She said. Healed me? My wrists had no bandages... actually, nothing was on them! Not even a scar. Come to think of it, I think my tooth was back as well! What the hell is happening?

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Oh my God I can't thank you enough!" I said turning around and hugging her. I really didn't care what she looked like, I felt like I just got broken out of prison, and I basically did. A vibration feeling was what I got from the hug, it was almost as she was... purring? I just stayed there in her arms as she purred, it was so nice to have a nice break after such a traumatizing event. After a while of us just laying there, thanking her and crying a few times, I decided it was time we got out of here. "We should leave this place." I said. She agreed and we got up and walked to the door, but before we left the room, I took the owners fancy shoes and kicked him in the jaw. He was dead, the big hole in his head saying it all, but I just had to get that out of my system. We exited into the hallway, and there was blood everywhere, along with bodies, bullet shells, and guns thrown about. I gasped when I saw this and nearly cried when I saw this. The metallic smell filled the air, and the bodies... they were unrecognizable. Many were missing some sort of limb, and if not that, they had a hole in their head or chest. It was terrifying, and even more so as I was right next to the creature that did this. I looked over to her in fear, backing up and hitting the wall.

" _Please don't be scared of me. I had no choice, please believe me."_ She said. I was just whimpering at the sight in the hall, and I was crying now. I had a better chance to look at the creature now, and it was something straight out of a horror movie or a nightmare. It had a sharp and long tail, no eyes, it was 8 feet tall, way past my 5 foot 5 inches, it was something that would send anyone running for the hills. What fresh new Hell was this? I was terrified when she got closer to me and grabbed me, picking me up bridal style. She walked past the bodies, as I just put my head into her chest and cried. You may feel like you could be able to see a dead human, but this was just... horrifying. After a while, we stopped and she set me down. I looked around to see we were in an abandoned warehouse by the looks of it. But I also saw that there was destroyed buildings everywhere else as well. We were able to see what was left of the Eiffel Tower, as it was destroyed and on the ground. There was the sound of jets above us as well.

"What the fuck happened?" I whispered to no one specifically. I looked around and saw a building that wasn't on fire and/or destroyed. I ran to the door and to my surprise, it was unlocked. I walked in there, with the creature behind me. The first thing I saw were the bodies, their chests looked like something had literally exploded inside them. Then the smell hit me, making me spill what little was in my stomach on the floor. After a few minutes of puking and dry heaving, I managed to control myself and got a better look at them. It was a family... kids... I ran outside with the creature and slammed the door behind us, about to have a mental break down. I was already crying, but that sight nearly broke me entirely. "What the hell happened? I couldn't have been in there for more than a few days!" I yelled in shock. I collapsed to the ground crying and wondering what the hell happened, and remembering that I'm still naked from the... incident. The creature who's name I need to ask told me everything that happened. How her kind and some hunter like alien are at war and we basically got caught in the middle. She told me every horrifying detail, how they are born, how they survive... everything. My family, I have to get to my family. How the hell is that going to happen, I doubt airports are open, and ships are probably long gone. Maybe I could steal a plane, I mean, I took flight lessons for a year... I guess it'll come in handy now. A breeze came by and I realized that I really needed some clothes. She noticed this and picked me up in a hug, noticing that I was cold and I just generally needed a hug right now. I cried into her shoulder as she picked me back up again. I felt weak and useless that she had to carry me, and she seemed to sense it as well.

" _You are not useless, nor weak. This must be hard for you, and I understand."_ She said. I just cried more as she walked us somewhere, with me falling asleep in her arms.

 **So as you guys can see, I have a special place in my heart for those hurt/comfort stories. I really like them! Plus, you guys do too or you wouldn't be here, right? Anyways, I've held off naming Lauren's little friend until I get internet back and can actually look up a meaningful name. I just feel like they need to be called something really special that fits them, even though with my human characters I just say 'fuck it!' and pick and random and general name that I like. Yeah, I'm weird like that, but we all are on this site, so technically, I'm normal here. Anyways, until I go to Martin's and remember to bring my laptop or I get my internet bill paid off, y'all gotta wait longer, but it will be so worth it when I do get back, 'cause I'm gonna spam the shit out of you guys. At this point though, I'm just talking to myself, so, see you guys later.**

 **Peace**


	3. Chapter 3:Whole New World

**Hello everybody. I hope y'all are liking this. I personally like this a lot. I feel like the Hurt/Comfort elements are more fleshed out and stuff, unlike my first story, which I do think is good, it could use a bit of a tune up. I thought it was extremely cute of how the last chapter ended, and I think this will be the story that I will literally put all of my heart and soul in, I mean, I try my best with everything else, but I typically rush them at the same time if you know what I mean, but this, I'm fine with taking it slow (Something I never thought I would ever say). Alright, lets continue.**

Chapter 3:Whole new world

I carried the small girl who was asleep in my arms, still wet with tears. It was a sad sight. This must be extremely tough, for her to get kidnapped and put into that... unspeakable place back there, then for her to witness everything that my kind and the Yautja have done? It must be traumatizing for the poor thing.

The sun was setting behind some buildings, with various plumes of smoke rising into the bright pink colored sky. It had a rather beautiful apocalyptic look to it. The sounds of faint gunshots and screams of fear and agony were heard throughout the once bustling French city. The smell of smoke and blood was in the air, giving off a smell that would make just about anybody gag.

After a while, I came to a building that was intact and decided that it was time to rest. The area was getting darker and darker, and there were no street lights to illuminate the area, as they were either knocked down or there was no supply of electricity to them.

I opened the door to the small apartment building, thankful that it was unlocked, and walked inside, making sure to be careful with the girl who's name I still did not know, and vice versa. I walked up a pair of stairs, being incredibly quiet as I tried to listen for anybody. Nobody was here by the sound of things, not even a mouse. I continued up the stairs until I reached the top floor. I attempted to open a door, but to no avail. I didn't want to wake up the girl by kicking it down, but I had an idea of how these doors worked. I slid my extremely sharp tail in the crevice between the wall and door, and slid it down until I hit the part of the door that kept it from moving away from the wall, and slid my tail in a way that pushed it open, unlocking and opening the door. I walked into the room, closed the door behind me, and made my way to the bedroom, where I set the girl onto the bed and curled around her, keeping her warm and safe.

Hours later, I woke up with dry tears on my face and surrounded by a familiar and warm black creature. I just laid there, enjoying the warm and loving presence and almost falling asleep again, but I realized that I should really get up instead. I reluctantly, got up and looked around, seeing that we were on a bed and in a bedroom. Wait, did she carry me? I don't know what to say, this creature who's name I still need to ask for has been extremely caring and nice to me. It felt nice that I had a friend in all of this, one with many benefits, such as being able to defend us from nearly anything.

"Thank you." I said, nearly a whisper.

" _For what? I can't just leave you to die or survive this alone, that would be horrible!"_ I heard her say. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, to which she purred. We laid there for a little while longer, enjoying each others company, when I decided it was time to explore the apartment or house or whatever we were in. I got up again, this time dead set on actually exploring, and got out of bed. I missed the warmth already. I opened the closet and saw many pairs of coats, pants, shirts, the whole nine yards. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a simple green sweater that looked like they fit and put them on, sadly though, I was going commando. I haven't done that since I was in college, and those were when I had slept in too long and had to bum rush it to class. Worth it though, I got a degree in medicine, ah, good memories. Once everything was on, I went out into the kitchen and opened the fridge, to see that their was still some food left. There was some cheese, milk, soda, raw hamburger, bacon, various condiments, a frozen pizza, and fruits and veggies. I guess whoever lived here didn't really have time to pack up and leave. I grabbed the raw hamburger and turned on a gas stove. After struggling a bit with the plastic wrapping on the hamburger, I got it open and cut myself some patties to eat and placed it on a skillet that was already on the stove. I set the rest of the meat on the counter next to the stove, and began to cook, searching through a few cupboards and finding a few spices, bread, pancake mix, cake mix, and so many other foods.

" _What's your name?"_ I heard her voice say. I jumped a little from the sudden question.

"Lauren Chambers, yours?" I said, trying to focus on not burning this food.

" _My kind don't have a need for names, we typically know who we are talking to when we say something. What would you like to call me?"_ She said. I didn't know actually.

Shit. A few minutes later of me cooking and thinking, I had a name.

"How about Vivian?" I said. ((Vi-Ve-In) Means full of life.) There were a few moments of silence while she contemplated her new name. I grew more and more worried with every passing second.

" _I love it."_ I heard Vivian say.

'Oh thank God!' I thought.

" _What are you doing to the food?"_ I heard Vivian say.

"Cooking it. Humans can't eat raw meat or we get seriously ill, that and it's easier to chew and just tastes better. Do you want some raw or cooked?" I asked.

" _I'll try the cooked meat."_ She said. I put some more patties onto the skillet, and decided that if she doesn't like it, she can have the leftover raw meat to hold her over. The smell of cooked hamburger was filling the room. It was nice, and I think Vivian was going crazy over it as well. That was good, she could actually have a full meal then.

Twenty minutes later, the meat looked edible. I turned off the stove, and grabbed a few plates. I took some of the seasoning and put some on my burger. Luckily, there were also some buns for me, so put it on said bun. I was basically just eating a seasoned hamburger... I'm a basic bitch. What can I say?

" _Now what are you doing?"_ Vivian said.

"I put some seasoning on the meat. It adds flavor to it. The bun, the thing that is on both sides of the meat, makes it so we don't get as dirty when eating it, and it also adds flavor. Want some seasoning on yours?" I offered.

" _Just the seasoning. Thanks."_ Vivian said. I added some seasoning and we sat down to eat. I took a bite out of my hamburger, while Vivian just let her little mouth shoot out rip the meat to shreds. She was able eat it all relatively fast, as I was only half-way done by the time her plate was clean. It still felt weird that I had my tooth back, what the Hell did she give me? I'm grateful, and I owe her my life, but what the heck did she give me that healed my wrists and brought back my tooth in less than a day? I still need to clean up, as my arms are still bloody, and my lips and the surrounding area around them are bloody as well.

"Back at the brothel, where you saved me, what did you do to me? Our kind can't heal things like this in less than a day, it's impossible." I questioned.

" _Your kind can't? Okay... well, my kind can. We have a type of gel that is in our system that heals us when we are injured. We can also secrete it to heal others if we want to. That is what I did to you, I gave you the gel, which we call 'Life-Jelly.' It increases the healing speed of almost every organism out there, and it acts as a painkiller as well."_ She explained. Wow, just wow. So their kind can heal anybody they want to at will, and she healed me. I finished my meal, and put the dish into the sink, grabbing Vivian's dish as well and putting it in there. Now that we're fed, I've got to get this blood off of me. I went back into the bedroom and headed for the bathroom. I opened the door to see a white room, with a white tub and toilet, white walls with white tiles halfway to the ceiling, a maple wood cabinet with what looked like a white marble sink on top of it, and pink flowers painted onto the white walls. Their were also various unlit candles strewn about. It was a very beautiful and romantic room.

" _What are you doing?"_ Vivian said. I jumped at the suddenness, and nearly peed myself when I turned around to see her at the door.

"I'm going to clean myself. I have blood on me and I don't want it there. You want to join me? Your covered in blood too." I said. I had just noticed that she was indeed covered in human blood. It was scary looking, but I know she did what she had to. She is my friend, and I don't think I can fear her at all.

" _Sure."_ She simply put. She walked in while I got undressed, my cheeks turning a bit red as I undressed in front of her, but I honestly don't mind as much as I should. I got naked, and went to turn the shower on. The second I turned the handle, the lights dimmed and the candles turned on. I guess someone rigged the room to do that when the shower turned on, somehow. While I adjusted the shower heat, I got up and shut the door, feeling that it was necessary, plus, I just felt safer with it closed.

" _Don't worry, your safe with me."_ I heard Vivian say. When she said that, my legs felt like Jello, and I fell down, only to be caught by Vivian, who said nothing as she brought us to the warm and inviting shower. I felt so nice and warm and safe with Vivian holding me against her while the water hit us both. I cuddled against Vivian as she began to rub her smooth and fairly large black hands across my body, earning a hiss that was gentle and nice. I moaned in pleasure as I felt her hands run over my bosom, and was filled with even more pleasure as they ran over them again and gave them a gentle, but firm squeeze. I smelled an extremely sweet and attracting smell fill the shower, and block out the pumpkin candles that were going on. I turned around and hugged Vivian as I felt her hands roam my back, rubbing it. I moaned in pleasure as she did this, and felt something warm and wet against my lower stomach. It just felt nice to be up against it, as it was extremely warm, but not in a way that would make me sweat on a warm day, but more of a tingly warm I guess. We began to get lower as Vivian put her hands on my back and wrapped her tail around me, acting as a comfortable support as she set me down onto the floor of the tub. She brought my head up to her face, and when she did this, I leaned in quickly, bringing our lips together into a weird, but pleasure filled kiss as her smaller mouth went into mine and rubbed up against the inside of my mouth. I moaned even more when her little mouth bit my tongue. This lasted for a few minutes, while she shielded me from the water hitting me directly, but instead came off of her dripped down around me. We let go of our lustful kiss, gasping for air, as she buried my head into her hard and yet soft chest while she slid me lower in this large tub. I nearly came when she put a talon from her hand gently into my wet lips. Another went in, and I nearly screamed in pleasure as I came from the simple fingering. She hissed in pleasure as well, likely from my own pleasure, and took out her fingers. I nearly cried when she did this, stopping the euphoria, but realized why as I felt her put her weight onto me, rubbing our warm and wet folds against each other. I thrusted upwards, getting more of the sensual feeling and coming again, followed by Vivian who gave a long hiss and moan of pure ecstasy as I felt our juices mix and cover us. We thrusted against each other for a few minutes, coming every time we did, and sending each other to Cloud 9. I thought the pleasure, the smell, and the long, sensual hisses that Vivian gave would never end, until she finally stopped. I was about to cry, as I wanted this moment to last forever, until she crawled into a 69 position. When she did this, she brought her slit down to my face and held me down as she had it right above my face, only an inch away. Her juices dripped onto my face, and I jumped up in shock and pleasure as I felt her little mouth go into my folds. She was exploring every bit of my body, with her hands and mouth. Her warm saliva was running across my thighs and flooding my love tunnel, mixing with our juices around and on us. I screamed in pleasure as I came over and over until she finally lowered her wet and swollen green lips down to my face, suffocating me, but I didn't mind. I licked and sucked, drinking her sweet juices and feeling hungrier and hungrier as I did so. We both gave muffled moans of pleasure as we explored our bodies in the most sensitive, romantic, and erotic way possible. We came again and again, drowning in each other as we tried to get more of this delicious smell and taste. Finally, Vivian stopped and raised herself up a little, causing me and her to gasp for the breath that we've been deprived of for a few minutes. I felt extremely satisfied with the shower, and extremely weak as Vivian turned the shower off and lifted me up. I closed my eyes and rested my head against her chest, breathing in the sweet and musky smell she had on her now. I heard the sound of a door opening and closing, and felt the soft fabric of the bed as I gently placed onto it. I felt the covers come up and surround my naked body, then the bed creaking a little as she too got under the covers and onto the bed, snuggling against me and keeping me safe and warm. I was so tired, but was driven to a pleasure filled sleep as I felt her hands run over my breasts, gently squeezing them. I fell asleep with thoughts of doing this again.

 **This was a pretty good chapter don't ya think? Also, the lock-picking scene, if you can even call it that, can actually be done. Trust me, if you take some object like a butter knife and slide in between that crevice until you hit the thing that holds the door in place, you can slide it in a way that lets the door just open, believe me. Also, you may (or may not) be questioning why she has a degree in medicine and knows how to fly a plane... conveniently. Well, I see her as being a very adventurous person. The degree just being something she decided to go for in college and the flight class thing just being a short hobby. Plus, when you really think about it, aren't all stories just a bunch of convenient things happening to a character? The lemon was unexpected as well, I didn't plan for it, but I felt it was a pretty good fit.**


	4. Chapter 4:Memories

**Hello everyone, new chapter, new day. Also, to all those out there, enjoy middle school and below while it lasts, if there are any middle schoolers reading this, because high school fucking sucks. Homework homework homework... and my God you can't explain anything to a teacher to why you did something wrong without them yelling "I don't want to hear it!" at your face. Also, I may have Bronchitis, so I may be writing a lot more, or a lot less now...**

 **The Struggle Bus.**

 **I'm in the front seat.**

Chapter 4:Memories

"Lauren! Lauren wake up!" A voice screamed.

"Noooooo, five more minutes." I mumbled. A loud honk from the car was my reply. "Ah! Okay okay! I'm up!"

"Are you sure? I could always slam the brakes and let your head hit the dashboard." My wife, Violet said.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm up. Why did you wake me up?"

"Because the last sign said we have five more miles left. We're almost there." Vi said.

"Okay, wake me up in five more min-oh my God... never mind." I said.

The sun was setting, giving the sky an orange look to it, with hints bits of pink as well. I could see the reflection of the sun on the Pacific Ocean in the distance, past the bustling city of L.A. It was beautiful looking.

"I told you if we left at three P.M. we would be able to see the sunset as we came into the city. One point for Vi! None for you." She said.

"I'll give you this. Totally worth coming here at this time." I said. She had a smirk of victory planted on her face. She drove us deeper into the city. Half an hour later, we were a block away from our hotel.

"We're almost there. Once we get there, we can unload, then we can go and do whatever we want!" Vi said with excitement. This was going to be awesome. "What do you have in mind to do?"

"Me? Honestly, I'm up for just chilling in the hotel and doing some 'stuff.' Or we could go out and get drunk, then do some 'stuff,' if you catch my drift." I said. Vi smiled at my idea.

"So either do the fun stuff first, or get wasted then do the fun stuff. Choices, so many choices."

"Here, let's go unload first, then we can dec-WATCH OUT!" I screamed. I was looking over at Violet as we were talking. Glass went everywhere, and we flew for what felt like miles as we did barrel-rolls. I saw faint traces of our side indented and another car right by us getting further away. I blacked out.

" _Lauren! Lauren wake up!"_ A voice screamed.

"Huh! What... what just happened?" I said, darting up in the bed and hitting the chest of my very dark friend.

" _You were having a nightmare love. Are you okay?"_ Vivian said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay Violet." I said. I just sat there, taking in what I said. "Uhm..." I didn't know what to say.

" _Violet? Who is Violet?"_ Vivian said.

"I... I don't want to talk about it. It's too painful to remember." I said. My eyes were burning with tears that I was failing to fight against. Vivian hugged me against her as I just let loose the tears caused by the painful memories.

" _Shhhh, it's okay. Please, just rest for now."_

I was out like a light with tears still on my face before she finished her sentence, still drowsy from just waking up mere seconds ago.

"Ugh, what happened?" I said. Something wasn't right. Then I realized, we were upside down, wait... "Violet! Are you okay?!" I called out to her. She said nothing. I began to panic at this, and started to fumble with the seat-belt. "Come on, come on." I whispered. I got the lock, and fell on my head and back with a grunt of pain. I started to adjust myself so that I had my foot planted on the drivers door, and kicked. Then again, and again, until finally, it came off. Thank God I wore sneakers. I crawled awkwardly out of the door, with a mass of people looking around at the wreckage, while others called the police, or so I hope. I got out of the Mustang that was wrecked now, sad that it had been T-Boned, but panicked that Vi was still in there. Then their was the fire that was starting up in the car. Not good at all, it would reach the gas tank relatively soon. "Fuck, somebody help me!" I screamed out. I looked around and saw everyone doing nothing but staring in shock. "You pussies. I got more balls than the rest of you." I said. I got on my knees and began to fumble with Vi's seat-belt, but the thing wouldn't budge at all. It wasn't coming off, it was jammed. "Somebody please help me!" I screamed louder this time. This got some people to come over and actually help. Then they saw the fire, and instead of helping me with Vi, they started to grab me and drag me away as the fire got closer to her.

"Keep her away from the car!" A male said.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I elbowed the same male in his testicles, causing him to topple over in pain and let me go. I managed to force my way through two more people, then ran back to Vi. The fire was getting way too close now. I dropped down onto my knees and grabbed a shard of glass, hard enough that my hand got cut, but I didn't care as I began to saw through the belt. Vi was waking up as I continued to saw through.

"Lauren." She said firmly. "Lauren stop." I kept sawing through. "Lauren please stop!" She yelled this time. I was caught off guard and stopped. I wasn't even doing anything to the belt by the looks of it. "Listen to me, and listen to me good, I love you, and you've been the best thing that has ever happened to me in the longest time. I'll be fine. Please just leave me." She said, oddly calm. I cried as I fought against the hands that grabbed at me.

"No! Your getting out of this! Goddammit you're not going to die!" I screamed and tried to saw through again, only to be grabbed by many people at once. I was dragged away as I watched the fire get closer to Vi. She mouthed the words 'I love you' as tears streamed down her face and mine. Then, their was the deafening sound of an explosion, metal flying everywhere, and the pain of having a shard of metal hit my right arm, along with many other people who got hit as well. She was gone... my wife was gone. This can't be happening, this just can't be happening. I was set to the ground as the person who grabbed me examined my arm. He was saying something to me, then shouting to other people, but nothing was heard by me. Darkness surrounded me, and accepted it as I passed out.

"Oh God, Vi." I whispered, not knowing what I was saying as I woke up. I opened my eyes, only to see Vi not in the room. I was terrified about that, and wondered where she was. Then I smelled something just amazing. I think Vi was cooking... how does she know how to cook? I was still pretty drowsy, so I just laid there, thinking about everything, not even realizing that I was falling asleep again until it was too late.

The next day, after the car crash, I woke up in a hospital. I had to get eight stitches in my arm. Apparently, the driver who T-Boned us was drunk. He suffered very little injuries, while I nearly died, and Vi did. I wanted to see him so I could kill him, but the police wouldn't let me for just that reason. The Mustang didn't have insurance sadly, as we had just bought it earlier that day, and we thought we could actually get it later when we got to L.A. We were wrong though, and I didn't have the money to repair it, so it was just done. Medical bills however, did get paid by the insurance I had. They covered it all, surprisingly. I think it was because I was good friends with many of the people who worked at my insurance company, including the main boss, so they weren't stingy with me, and said they were sorry for my loss. I was lost for a few months, until I realized that instead of just wallowing in self-pity and sadness, I should do what Vi would have wanted me to have done. Live. I decided that I would go to the places where she wanted us to go, Paris, New York City, Moscow, all of it. So that was my plan, to head to those places with a picture of Vi and place it on a major landmark in those places, starting with Paris. I was able to place the picture at the base of the Eiffel Tower, but that was when I got lost and had no clue where my hotel was...

I woke up from my dream of memories, and cried. I cried and cried until something grabbed me. It was Vivian. I cried even more into her chest as she set down a plate of something on the nearby table with the lamp. After that, she held me against her chest and purred, trying to calm me down like a mother would with their baby. It helped, but not by much. I cried for what had to have been ten minutes until I finally ran out of tears. Vivian had a lot of patience, to deal with me crying half the time she was around, that must take a lot.

"Oh God I miss you Violet. Why did you have to leave?" I whispered.

" _Lauren, please tell me, who is Violet."_ Vivian asked.

My wife. She was my wife. No, she was my life. She was my everything. God, Violet... why did that have to happen to us? Tears slowly dripped down my face as I gathered as much courage as I could to answer the question.

"Violet is my... Violet was my wife... she died in a car accident. I tried to save her, but... nobody would help me but drag me away from her." I said. Why wasn't I the one still in the car when it exploded? I felt Vivian put her head against my head, then the feeling of intrusion came about. It felt like she was probing me for answers, like she was going through my memories to find answers. I let her. Ha, that's probably how she learned how to cook come to think of it, while I was asleep. She made me pancakes and bacon... Last time I tried to do that for Violet, I nearly burned the apartment down. She was such as better cook than me, Violet and Vivian. Finally, Vivian got what she was looking for and stopped. She looked at me, then grabbed me in the warmest and most comforting hug ever.

" _I'm so sorry Lauren, I had no idea. I saw it all, the crash, your sorrow, all of it."_ Vivian said with sorrow in her voice. I laid in her arms for an eternity, taking in the warmth and going over depressing memories over and over again...


	5. Chapter 5:A Wonderful Night

**Another chapter, another year. Took me months to even write a story again, and only because I told a reader that I would have another chapter up before July at the latest. Or something like that anyways. It was about a year ago around now that I joined this fandom of people and started to create my own stories. And since school is out for now, I can focus more on writing now, hopefully. If anyone can think up a new name for this story and other stories, be my guest, they need new and better titles other than The (Blank). Sadly for now, this will just be a filler chapter, but it will have a lemon in it. Actually, a good portion, if not all of it will be a nice, juicy lemon.**

 **LEMON WARNING, JUST SKIP CHAPTER IF OFFENDED / APPAULED WITH THE NEXT SCENES.**

Chapter 5:A Wonderful Night

I laid there, soaking in the warmth of my hard but soft, deadly but kind, wonderful girlfriend. She was just so wonderfully amazing. Vivian stayed there for half an hour, hugging, purring, and telling me it's okay. I kept my head tucked in her neck and shoulder as I tried to calm myself down, my arms snaking around her in an attempt to keep her as close as possible to me. After a while, I pulled back from the hug reluctantly and looked Vivian in the face.

"Thank you," I said gently. She gave a soft smile at this.

" _You do not have to thank me. I did not do that in hopes of praise and thanks, but because it was right,"_ Vivian said.

"Holy crap I love you." I was amazed at her words. They only served to make me like her even more. I lightly grabbed the sides of her head as she grabbed my shoulders, dragging each other in for a lust filled kiss.

" _I love you too. With all of my heart and then some,"_ She replied. Her secondary mouth found its way into mine and gently bit my tongue. I moaned as she did so, my body slowly going backwards as she laid me gently onto the bed. I trailed my hands along her sides, finding my way through touch to her tail's base. She jumped at this, emitting a slight growl as she did so. Her tail swished back and forth as I rubbed the underside of the base, until it all of a sudden smacked the lamp off of the nearby table. It smashed on the ground, and the room was consumed in darkness. A sweet smell enveloped the room as I felt a warm, wet sensation pressing down on my upper thighs. She slowly began to grind on my leg as I rubbed her tail's base, still in our never-ending kiss. I released our kiss and began to suck on her neck as I parted my legs, causing her to start grinding on my warmth as well. She gave increasingly loud hisses and growls and slowly growing roars of pleasure as she did this, while I continued to suck on her neck, moaning myself as I did so. My entire midsection and below was soaking wet with her hot juices. My left hand was still massaging her tail base, while my right came back around and began to rub her slit, slowly pushing my fingers in as far as they could go. Vivian gave a loud roar as this happened, my arm slowly disappearing inside of her as she did this. I finally felt resistance when my elbow was at the edge of going inside of her as well. Her thick, hot fluids were dripping and running down my arm, covering it in mere seconds. This was more so as I began to move my hand and arm around inside of her, pulling in and out as fast as I could. A deafening roar emanated from her as she finally exploded, a powerful current of her juices covering me in seconds as her walls massaged my arm, clamping on it to the point where it nearly hurt. I pulled my arm out once she stopped moving, my hand going towards my mouth to taste the sweet lubricant.

"You smell so... wonderful. And you taste even better," I said. I felt the bed shift as she got up without a sound.

" _Then come and sniff me out so I can give you more than a taste test,"_ Vivian said lustfully. It was difficult to pinpoint her location, as the whole room smelled like her. I got up, my entire body covered in her still warm, sticky juices. I then remembered something from our last session. I opened my eyes, still seeing pure darkness, but this time, I saw an extremely dim green glow across the room. I walked to it, licking my lips as I got ready to lick hers. I lowered myself slightly and began to assault her, juices flowing out her lips and into my mouth as I savored her taste. She hissed and thrusted into my tongue, her hands in my hair. She continued to grind on my face, her walls slowly enveloping it and massaging my face. It felt like being submerged underwater, but my nose was still above water and it smelled so rich of her sweet musk. It was scorching hot where my face was as well, and I felt so cold without the rest of my body feeling as hot as my face did during this. Another ear piercing roar, and another explosion on my body. She had to force herself to get me to stop, I could tell from how hesitant her movements were. She grabbed me and held me against her warm body as she jumped onto the bed, setting me down. She got down on all fours and turned around, going into a sixty-nine position. She lowered herself on top of me to the point where I could feel all of her body, but it was not crushing me. She dipped her lips further onto my face as I felt her position her secondary jaw above my lips. I drank her fluids greedily as though it were a drug. She peeled open my lips as I did so, her warm drool falling into my love tunnel. She lowered her secondary jaw further in, letting go of my lips when she hit resistance. I moaned at this, but started to scream myself as her jaw began to go back and forth, but never coming out of me, at an incredible speed. Her secondary jaw was like a machine gun at the rate it was going!

"Oh, Vivian yes! Yes!" I screamed. I wrapped my legs around the back of her neck, my screams of pleasure quickly turning into babbles of complete nonsense. She continued to my G-Spot, ramming into it nonstop. I finally felt her tail graze my rear as it pushed in. Tears began to form from the intense pleasure that was coursing through me. I outright screamed from it, nearly matching the roars Vivian gave off. My vision began to blur, but I fought to stay conscious throughout it all, just barely succeeding. "Vivian! Yes! Don't stop!" The double penetration was literally driving me insane as they both thrusted inside of me at the same time, both hitting my G-Spot right on the dot. Finally, I came, exploding just shy of the force that Vivian had when she came. Exhaustion overtook me, and Vivian dragged me to the pillows, laying me right beside her. She massaged my breasts gently as my vision darkened. I felt her long tail wrap around me and bring me as close as possible to her, the tip ending at the entrance of my rear, gently probing it. My head was tucked under her chin as she purred gently. I passed out in her arms, covered in her musk and drenched in her juices.


	6. Chapter 6:The Gas

Chapter 6:The Gas

My eyes gently opened as I woke up, my body still pressed up against Vivian. Her arms were wrapped around me, holding me close against her protectively. I laid there silently, enjoying her warmth and the feeling of her heart gently pulse against my chest. Time passed slowly, allowing me to enjoy the serene moment for what felt like an eternity. I carefully moved my arms around her back, pulling myself closer against her, my head tucking under her jaw. Her chest rumbled, purring like a cat as I did this. My eyes began to grow heavy from it. They started to close until I heard her start to hiss with a peculiar stutter repeatedly. She was chuckling at this.

"How long have you been awake?" I questioned.

" _Longer than you, that I know,"_ She answered. _"You have no idea how easy it is to tell when you are awake, do you?"_

"And yet you still laid here all this time, holding onto me for dear life." She gently tightened her grip on me, as I tightened mine on her. "Doesn't matter, I was too." I sighed, taking in the nice peace. Minutes passed as I laid there wrapped in her perfect warmth and protection. "I could stay like this forever."

" _What's stopping you?"_ Vivian questioned.

"Killer aliens and those who are against us..."

" _With me by your side, you'll never have to worry. And I don't intend on leaving you, so enjoy this forever if you want. I will make sure nothing happens to you, ever,"_ She said. I continued to lay there, doing as she said and enjoying the moment for as long as I could. The seconds felt like hours, and I once again got to enjoy it for all its worth.

It didn't last very long though, as a loud explosion shook the apartment complex all of a sudden, making us both jump up.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled.

" _Stay here, I'll go check it out,"_ Vivian said. She was fast to the door, but I was faster. I hopped up immediately, accidentally knocking down the day old pancakes and bacon that was on the bedside table, and grabbed her arm, causing her to hiss in surprise.

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let you go alone," I said quickly.

" _You are my queen. I will NOT let you get harmed,"_ She said. She was very agitated as she said this.

"What's a queen without her royal guard? What if I get attacked or kidnapped while you're gone?" I countered. She let go of the door and grabbed both of my shoulders, getting in my face and giving a deep growl. I was shocked for a second, until I got up in her face as well and growled too. She too was shocked for a second. "I will sit here and challenge you all day until I come along." She growled in annoyance.

" _I should pin you to the wall until I get back. But you know what? I'm not. You want to come along? Then come along, but I beg you, do everything I say. I refuse to see you hurt, understand?"_ I gave a firm nod. _"Good. Spirits, you're worst than a Xenomorph with your persistence,"_ She said.

"Welcome to the human race, enjoy you're stay." I said with my arms splayed out beside me. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans from the closet, as well as a gray sweater, putting both on. As I was putting them on, I noticed a wooden handle sticking out of the closet, which I pulled at when I was dressed. Once I pulled on it and a few boxes and such fell, it was revealed that the handle belonged to a cricket bat. I gave an excited grin.

"Well, hello."

* * *

We both walked down the stairs in the apartment complex, Vivian of course taking the lead. I felt bad about what just happened. She was just being protective, I could understand that. I would've probably been worse if Violet was here...

" _Sorry for being angry at you earlier, I just... don't want to see you in harm's way,"_ Vivian had said as we stopped on the third floor. I grabbed her hands whilst looking her in the face.

"I came with you because I don't want you to get hurt or killed while I stayed back twiddling my thumbs. It would kill me if that happened..." I said. She guided our hands to either of my shoulders, holding me still as she kissed me. After a moment, she pulled back gently, still very close to my face.

" _I said that I don't intend on leaving earlier, and I plan on holding true to my word,"_ Vivian said. She let go of my hands and wrapped her arms around me, enfolding me in that comforting warmth once again. The hug was even shorter than the kiss though, as there was still the matter of the explosion from earlier. _"Come on, we have a job to do."_

And with that, I walked down to the second floor beside Vivian, stopping when we both noticed an incredibly light stream of smoke seeping out from under a nearby door. The smell was incredibly faint, to a point where Vivian only noticed it when we got on the floor. I only caught the smell when we got near the door. My stomach churned at the sight. I didn't want to find what was on the other side of the door, I really didn't. I felt like I was in a horror movie. But the amazing thing was, I didn't have to open the door at all.

"Look, it's obvious that something is happening. Let's just get the hell out of here before whatever made that explosion even knows we're gone," I said.

" _Let's go then,"_ Vivian said. She grabbed my hand, quickly gliding down the stairs with me in tow. We both stopped just before the main entrance, while she took in a breath so quietly that I could just barely hear it. She gave a grunt of approval and charged out the door, still holding my hand as she did so. The second we were outside, a thick, yellow gas surrounded us in mere seconds. It appeared out of nowhere, and the second it touched my skin, I collapsed to the ground, unable to move.

"Vivian? What's happening?" I weakly called out through the mental link. I tried with all my might to move, but my whole body was unresponsive. I felt so tired... like my body was dying. My hand was still in Vivian's as she attempted to move out of the mist, but she too fell in mere seconds.

" _It's okay, I'm here Lauren,"_ She said. My vision was starting to blur, mainly from the mist. Vivian collapsed down to one knee, and then, she fell on her side. With what little of her strength remained, she dragged her arm over me, pulling me closer to her. Her tail was the last thing that moved as it slowly wrapped itself around me and herself, effectively tying us both together in an odd knot.

" _Lauren, please say something. Don't leave me alone,"_ Vivian mumbled. I could barely hear her. I couldn't fight the sleep, I was gonna pass out in seconds. I tried to say something, but it felt like every little bit of energy in my soul and body was just... gone. Vivian said something else, but I heard only sounds instead of words as my eyes closed and sleep kidnapped me.

 **Thanks goes to Incurser for Beta-Reading and editing this chapter.**


End file.
